


【黑三角】今我来思雨雪霏霏（10）

by Nicollian



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicollian/pseuds/Nicollian





	【黑三角】今我来思雨雪霏霏（10）

01

 

皎洁的月在黑沉沉如幕布的天空中安静窥视，清冷的月光如流水般垂落在在窗台前，昏暗的室内唇齿交合的淫靡声暧昧作响。

 

"伊万"抬起头，紧密贴合的唇瓣分开的时候，一条透明银丝仍执拗地将两人联系在一起。

 

"为什么？"王耀睁开黑亮的眼睛，微喘着气问。

 

"伊万"目光恍惚地看着身下男人染上了情欲的脸，在炎热的夏夜渗出一层细密的汗水，不见平日的端庄稳重，变得美丽，性感，甚至淫乱。

 

"伊万"意味深长地笑了笑，复低下头，在王耀的嘴唇上啄了一下，用手轻轻卡住王耀的脖子。灼热的吻从锁骨一路往下。

 

王耀皱着眉掰开"伊万"卡在他脖子上的手，心理的反感远大于身体的不适。下一秒，却因为"伊万"的动作全身肌肉紧绷，不安又难耐地别过脸。过了一段时间，他才带着无限温柔和无限爱意的神情注视正埋头在他身下，努力吞吐他半垂软的性器的男人，奶金色的柔软头发在昏暗的夜里依然有令目眩神迷的光彩。

 

王耀所有的感受都集中到了双腿间，包裹着他的高热口腔，带来身心的双重刺激，久违的悸动一波又一波地涌上，他抓紧身下的床单，才勉强控制住自己往"伊万"的口腔里挺腰的动作。

 

虽然"伊万"的技术也算不上高超，但因为他罕见的取悦行为，王耀素来冷淡的男性象征很快就出现了昂扬之势。

 

"伊万"吐出如烙铁般滚烫的男根，对方那一处被欲望填充已经处于完全勃起的状态，茎身笔直却并不狰狞。

 

王耀轻轻揉了揉"伊万"的头发，示意他可以了。

 

"伊万"拭去口交时因合不上嘴流下的口水，将王耀从床上捞了起来，分开王耀的大腿，让对方跨坐在他身上。"伊万"搂着王耀相较从前已经强壮丰腴不少的后背，手指沿着那道触感依然清晰的伤痕来回抚摸。王耀脸上出现了不悦的神情，但是并没有逃避，反而去亲吻"伊万"，试图降低后背的抚摸对他的影响。

 

王耀不擅长接吻。接吻这种情人间最亲密的行为在授受不亲的古代中国和性事一样带着禁忌被限制在床榻之上，"伊万"曾隐约感觉到在他们的固有观念中，'接吻'似乎比更亲密的鱼水之欢更加不耻，更具亵渎色彩。十九世纪末那会，他软硬兼施和王耀做了一次，因为并非完全自愿，王耀在整个过程中始终带着隐忍而屈从的神情。最后，"伊万"企图吻他时， 他才震惊地睁开眼，在"伊万"脸上留下了巴掌的红印。

 

但是现在王耀的吻技已经完全称得上娴熟了，"伊万"试图夺回主动权，却是无果而终，王耀轻松地在他口腔里攻城掠地，紧闭的双目掩藏了短暂喷薄而出的情真意切。

 

"伊万"不满意王耀的强势，匆匆给已经膨胀充血的性器上裹上润滑剂，然后托起王耀的臀部，用肉刃的粗头抵住了还经过充分扩张的后穴。王耀还沉迷在唇齿的激烈纠缠中，"伊万"扶着他的腰往下沉，强势地将茎端最粗壮的蘑菇头挤入了狭窄的后穴。

 

王耀猛地睁开眼，脸色稍显扭曲，身体紧绷着弓起。因为疼痛快速收缩的内壁条件反射地试图将侵入体内的异物赶走，但是"伊万"牢牢掌控着他的腰部，不允许他逃跑，甚至继续给他施加向下的压力，迫使对方的内部不断被撑开，直至将他的粗长整个吞没。

 

跟耐性不足下面又长着庞然大物的东斯拉夫做爱永远不会太轻松，但是这一次对方似乎格外粗暴。王耀感觉到撕裂的痛楚，从后庭蔓延到全身，他脸色煞白，僵硬地靠在"伊万"身上，一动也不敢动，甚至连呼吸都变得小心翼翼。

 

"伊万"却丝毫不懂得体恤，高高抬起他的臀部，然后重重落下。王耀倒吸一口凉气，声音颤抖地说:"伊利亚！不要再动了！让我缓一下……"

 

"我让你感觉到痛苦了？"

 

"你知道我适应不了，或许我们应该考虑换个位置试试，那样你我都会轻松很多。"王耀冷冷地说。

 

"换个位置？你更喜欢在下面的体位？但是我更喜欢这样呢，因为这个体位我能进入得更深。"

 

"伊万"又高高地抬起王耀的腰部。

 

"万尼亚！"王耀紧张地喊。

 

"放心吧，我不会伤害你。""伊万"将挤压得有些疼的性器从紧致的后穴抽离，凑到松了一口气的王耀耳边低语，"其实你喜欢我粗鲁地干你，喜欢用后面高潮，喜欢我的气味沾染你，对吗？"

 

粗俗轻浮的话从这个有身份有地位的男人口中说出来，却也似乎没有什么不对劲的。

 

"你骨子里可不是什么矜持的人。""伊万"重新在手指上涂满润滑剂，然后急切地在王耀出人意料地狭窄紧致的后穴进进出出，感觉到内壁有放松软化的迹象后，又迫不及待地换上自己的'真枪'。

 

王耀张开口不客气地在"伊万"的肩上回敬了一道可见血丝的齿痕。"伊万"扶着他的腰小幅度晃动起来，被润滑剂浸湿的内壁渐渐传出淫靡的啧啧水声，快感逐渐掩盖身体被贯穿的疼痛，被欲望支配的两人呼吸乱了。

 

"压抑了几千年的欲望该释放了。我可不管你是傲慢的没落帝国还是谦卑的年轻共和国，在床上你和我都只有一个身份，那就是欲望的奴隶。""伊万"低头用唇覆上王耀裹了一层细密汗水的皮肤。

 

"你闹够了没有，斯捷潘？"王耀喘着气问。

 

"你发现我了。""伊万"故作诧异地睁大了眼。

 

"如果你模仿得再像一些，或许我就发现不了。"

 

"你的眼神充满了抗拒，但是我们现在的情况，你觉得还能停下来吗？""伊万"恶意地在王耀的身体内重重顶了一下。蛮荒北国真正的领主，被风雪催大的暴君，眸中压抑的贪婪和掠夺，令人本能地感觉恐惧。

 

性器擦过某个方向的某个凸起，引来内部的急剧收缩。王耀的身体绷紧，本能地抬起腰逃避理智难以抗拒的刺激。但是"伊万"立刻又把他重重地压下，他的逃避倒像是在迎合施暴者的恶趣味。

 

"伊万"心下明了，抱着王耀的腰不断上下起伏，力道越来越来大，茎身越挺越深，频繁地向那一处发起进攻。王耀的抗拒被一波接一波的快感软化，内壁在摩擦中逐渐升温，灼烧得大脑都变得昏沉。身体无意识地瘫软，在欲海情潮中随波漂浮，眼下染上了艳丽的绯色，压抑的喘息呻吟和肉体交合的淫靡之声不断地在室内回荡。

 

"伊万"故意将两人的小腹紧贴在一起，迫使王耀不得不揽住他的脖子以维持身体的平衡。自王耀肩头垂落的发梢不停地在"伊万"颈窝扫荡，"伊万"心里酥痒，带着一股残酷莫名的味道去亲吻王耀的唇。

 

王耀突然清醒过来，重重地在"伊万"的嘴唇上咬了一口，眼睛里恨意昭然。

 

"伊万"用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，尝到了一丝血腥的气味，熟悉的气味激起了难以言喻的狂热，恍惚间他似乎又看到了那个关在光线晦暗的寝宫里病态又自闭的帝国。明黄色床帐下，绣着龙凤的暗红色被单上，锦缎一样铺开的黑色长发，半遮半掩着病弱得堪比女子般纤细柔软的苍白躯体。

 

王耀很适合当锦衣玉食供养的黑猫，或是被关在华丽牢笼里的金丝雀，磨灭了野性和张狂，只留下不会伤人反增情趣的高傲和冷魅。但这只是"伊万"单方面的想法，王耀对那段浑浑噩噩的岁月厌恶至极。

 

"伊万"掰开王耀的臀瓣，用力将自己嵌入前所未达的深度，两人的距离一瞬间缩到了最短。王耀咬着唇难耐地喘息着，胸膛随着呼吸起起伏伏，被汗水浸湿的黑发黏在了脸侧和脖子上，嫌恶痛恨的眼神始终没有消失。

 

"伊万"愣了愣，低下头两人紧密相连的下半身，不确信地伸手在两人相连的部位缓慢描摹，引起王耀生理性的颤抖，穴肉争先恐后地收缩。

 

"耀？""伊万"疑惑地皱起眉头。

 

王耀盯着"伊万"看了一阵，渐渐放松了情绪，攀住伊万的脖子，将头埋在他的颈窝。

 

"万尼亚，你动一动……"

 

"是伊利亚还是斯捷潘？"伊万脸色极差。

 

"是谁不都一样吗？他们都是你的一部分。"王耀好笑地反问。

 

伊万几番欲言又止，泄气地在王耀的耳朵上轻咬了一下，"至少伊利亚会温柔一点。"

 

"其实并没有太大差别，嗯……"王耀闷哼一声，"总有一天，我们会消除体型差！"

 

伊万觉得体型差并不是坏事，至少会使性事更加'愉悦'，但这话他可不敢当着王耀的面说出来。他轻轻按揉着王耀被撑得褶皱全无的穴口，内里肠壁一阵一阵的收缩，绞磨着他的性器，头发发麻的快感袭上，他忍不住托起王耀的腰，加快了抽插的频次。

 

王耀承受不了这样激烈的冲击，难以忍耐的疼痛中又夹杂着令毛孔舒张头皮发麻的无上快感，每一次的进攻都似乎带着开拓新天地的气势，在陌生的区域进进出出，灵魂似乎都要被撞出身体。

 

"……伊万……万尼亚……慢一点……"

 

王耀断断续续地哀求，他也分不清究竟是痛苦还是欢愉，急躁的戳刺似乎将他体内完全捣乱了，他恐慌又无措，伊万提前堵住了他的铃口，极欲的高潮无法释放，被敏感的神经被一丝丝地拉长，他快要被折磨疯了，混乱的意识完全被伊万牵着走了。

 

"让我射在里面，我就让你爽快。"伊万狡猾地说。

 

"……射在里面……"王耀几乎是按你牙缝里挤出声音，"你TM快点！"

 

"快了。"伊万声音里带着笑意，听起来一点也不急躁。连带着后穴里的抽刺也变得耐心起来，按照不急不缓的频率狠狠地插入然后几乎完全抽出。

 

这种情况下会快才是怪事！在床上绝对不能相信斯拉夫的鬼话！

 

王耀主动去亲吻伊万的嘴唇，然后在他耳边喘着气说:"万尼亚……我受不了了……"

 

伊万想了想，说:"访华期间，你不能拒绝我。"

 

王耀在心里把一点不肯吃亏的小毛子骂得狗血淋头，面上却带着甜腻的笑讨价还价:"我们还可以做一次。"

 

伊万又开始他那细腻缓慢的折磨，潮水般的欲望快速泛滥，王耀忍无可忍，咬牙答应:"你说了算！"

 

伊万几次狠狠地挺进了几十下，几乎是在王耀带着哭音的哀求中深深地固定在王耀的身体深处，滚烫的精液从铃口喷出，一股一股带着击打的力道，悉数浇在了柔软的肠壁上。

 

王耀扬起白皙纤长的脖子，腰肢紧绷着先前弓起，双目略显失神地注视着前方。白浊淋淋洒洒地在两人的小腹间释放，体内的躁动平复后，他身体一软，倒在伊万身上，高潮过后格外敏感的身体偶尔会不受控制地战栗。

 

伊万侧过头和他缠绵地接吻。

 

"斯捷潘着迷的是帝国时期软弱无能的你，伊利亚最爱的是上个世纪中苏尚未交恶时依赖着他的你。"伊万剥开王耀王耀额头上汗湿的黑发，用手指描摹着眼前这张越发雍容艳丽的脸，"只有我，爱着现在的你。"

 

02

 

早知道去参加G7就是去受气的，阿尔弗雷德还是毅然决然地跟上司去了加拿大。上司除了本田菊，欧洲那群老家伙以及一向性情温和的马修没一个给他好脸色了。

 

撕毁伊朗核协议问题、针对欧盟和日本的钢铝关税问题乃至移民问题都是此次七国领导人会议的焦点问题。而显然在这这问题上上司孤立无援，面对众人或强硬或含糊的指责，上司渐渐失去了耐心。

 

"所有恐怖分子都在巴黎"的言论一出，会场的气氛立刻变得凝重了，饶是见惯了大风浪的阿尔弗雷德也被上司的直言不讳震惊了。几乎圆桌前的所有人都用了最大的努力在保持克制和冷静，阿尔弗雷德看见弗朗西斯的脸因为极度的气愤而扭曲了。

 

"我说这话可能政治不正确，但是美国是要掌控世界的。因为美国是资本主义世界的灯塔，代表着整个西方世界的利益，我们在政治军事，在意识形态，在文明领域，一直和那些企图颠覆我们统治基础的势力做斗争。可是你们做了什么？你们在起内讧，难道你们想让中国取代美国的位置，让社会主义让红色中国统治世界吗？"阿尔弗雷德在上司打算继续发言前，抢先质问众人。

 

会场一时鸦雀无声。

 

"现在外面都等着看我们内讧的笑话，我们不能真让他们看笑话了。所以我不管分歧多么巨大，必须有一份联合声明在这间会议室里被签署。"阿尔弗雷德靠在椅子上，态度懒散地看着众人。

 

众人纷纷交头接耳，最终以德国为首的欧盟成员国先点头表示赞同。趁着午间休息时间，上司和日方领导人进行了会晤，日方非常关心朝鲜问题的进展，上司却不想在这方面向日方透露太多，话题不知道怎么转移到了移民问题上，日方领导人对上司稍显激进的移民政策表示忧虑。

 

上司当即沉下脸，不高兴地说:"晋三，这个问题并不困扰你，不过我可以送给你2500万墨西哥移民，这样你很快就可以下台了。"

 

日方人员神情尴尬，讪讪笑着，会议室一时陷入了沉默中。旁观的阿尔弗雷德忍不住笑了，他想起上个世纪七十年代末，王耀和上司访美时，同样因为自由移民问题被美国官员质询，美国国会的法律规定将给与非市场经济国家的贸易最惠国待遇问题与这个国家是否拥有自由的移民政策挂钩，如果中国的移民政策不自由，那么美国国会恐不能通过给予中方最惠国待遇的协定。王耀的时任上司不急不慌地回答:"如果你要我输送1000万人到美国来，那我是十分乐意的。"

 

王耀上司的话令中美双方的官员都发出了会心的笑容，当年七月，双方达成贸易协议互相给与对方贸易最惠国待遇的协定，第二年，美国众参两院也先后通过了这张协定，但是再没有议员敢提议将给予中国贸易最惠国待遇和中国的自由移民挂钩。

 

上个世纪的七八十年代对于美中关系来说是最具充满传奇色彩的二十年。看似处于弱势地位的中国却并未在双边关系的缓和到亲密中落下风，反而经常占据主导地位。有多少赞美的语言夸奖那个年代中国优秀的领导人和外交官们，幽默、灵活、自信、机智……但出现频次最高的莫过于'强硬'，甚至在西方人看来已经到了'咄咄逼人'的地步。

 

去和中方领导人谈判过的官员经常在私下抱怨他们是如何被那些中国人'教训'的。而令阿尔弗雷德记忆深刻的是1979年【中美建交公报】生效后没多久，美国国会便通过了【与台湾关系法】，其中有条款是，美国将继续向台湾出售“足够的防御性武器，使其能够维持充分的自卫能力”。当年正是美国的大选年，竞选总统里根发誓要给台湾以“尊严”，包括谋求与台湾建立正式关系。

 

当年八月，阿尔弗雷德和乔治.布什访问北京，布什先生肩负安抚'愤怒'的中国人的重任，想让中国人放心里根先生不会真的实行"两个中国"政策。布什先生曾担任驻华联络处主任，并多次访问中国，跟中国领导人私交不错，由他出面解释里根先生的竞选口号再合适不过了。

 

但一切就像是事先安排好的一样，会谈中，中国领导人的秘书突然送来一份新闻简报。中方领导人看过后把简报交给了王耀。虽然邓公的表情看不出来有什么大的起伏，但是阿尔弗雷德已经预感到这份简报或许会给曲折发展的美中关系蒙上阴影。

 

王耀一目十行快速将简报阅读完后，重重地将简报拍在了桌子上。阿尔弗雷德和布什先生对视了一眼，都在对方眼睛里看到了相同的疑惑和不安。

 

"你们又在搞这一套！"王耀站起来，把简报摔在了阿尔弗雷德跟前的小茶几上。

 

阿尔弗雷德拿起简报一看，简报上提到里根在记者招待会上说，台湾是一个国家，美国应当恢复与台湾的外交关系，为台湾的自我防御提供所需要的一切。

 

邓公接着王耀的话说：“里根不止一次说过，他支持与台湾建立官方关系……不管在其他国际问题上有何观点和立场，假如里根的言论和共和党的政纲得到贯彻，这必将损害中美关系。”

 

尽管阿尔弗雷德和布什先生一再软化美国的立场，邓公和王耀的态度一直堪称冷淡。在阿尔弗雷德和王耀单独相处的过程中，王耀更是把他的愤怒发挥得淋漓尽致。直到两年后，这个问题才以美国限制对台售武做了了结。

 

本田菊求救般地看了阿尔弗雷德一眼。阿尔弗雷德会意，起了个新的话题把这个问题代过了。日方领导人变得谨慎起来，不再妄议和日本无关的问题。

 

上司不愿意在对他不友好的加拿大停留，会议结束后立刻乘坐总统专机空军一号前往大洋彼岸的新加坡。临走前上司接受了媒体的访谈，媒体询问他此次G7是否变成了"G6+1"时，上司说原来是G8会议，俄罗斯应该参加会议。为了防止这次访谈变成通俄们的新证据，他又特别强调他是俄罗斯最大的噩梦，看看他做过的那些事就知道了，普京一定在想如果是希拉里赢了就好了。

 

而阿尔弗雷德的处境也并没有被他的上司好到哪儿去，中国授予俄罗斯领导人的首枚友谊勋章，以及俄罗斯领导人访华期间各种堪比偶像剧剧情的时事新闻，都成了亚瑟、弗朗西斯等人嘲笑他的话题。

 

往常阿尔弗雷德听到这些话，一定会给予强烈的回击。但今天一整天他除了沉默还是沉默。

 

亚瑟去休息室找他，敲了门里面却没有人应，他试着扭动门把，门没有锁死。

 

他犹豫了一下，推开门走了进去。

 

阿尔弗雷德戴着耳机坐在橘黄色的椅子上，朝着落地窗的方向，忘我地高唱改编过后的【you'll be back】。这首歌出自百老汇的音乐剧。美国独立战争时期，英方形势变得严峻，在大臣不赞同的声音中，英王乔治固执地坚持要与美国战斗到底，并发誓永不承认美国独立，于是有了这首【you'll be back】。而现在，阿尔弗雷德把同一首歌改编后，唱给了另一个国家。

 

"You say the price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay

Your smile and your Order of Friendship are declared as your answer to the trade war when you see me wake up

你说，你承受不了我们的爱的代价

你的笑，连同你的友谊勋章，是对贸易战的反击，在我醒来时宣告

 

Why so sad?

Remember we made an arrangement when I leave Beijing

为什么如此悲伤？

想想当初我离开北京时我们达成的协议

 

Now you're making me mad

Remember despite our estrangement, I'm your man

而现在你快要把我气炸

记住，即使我们吵架，我都还是你的男人

 

You'll be back

Soon you'll see

You'll remember you belong to me

You'll be back

Time will tell

You'll remember that I served you well

你早晚会回来，迟早会明白

你会记起你属于我

你早晚会回来，你以后会知道

你会记得我从前对你的好

 

Oceans rise, empires fall

We have seen each other through it all

And when push comes to shove,

I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love

沧海桑田，王朝更替

我们目睹了彼此的一切经历

关键时刻，你若温柔不再

我会派来全副武装的军队

来证明我对你的爱

 

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dada da da dayada

 

Da dada da da

Da dadada dayada

Dada da da da

 

You say our love is draining and you can't go on

You'll be the one complaining when I am gone

你说你要挥手道别，因问我们的爱已经枯竭

但我要彻底离开，你必叫苦不迭

 

And, no, don't change the subject

'Cause you're my favorite subject

My sweet, submissive subject

My loyal, royal subject

Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever

不，不要改变话题

因为你是我最爱的奴隶

我甜美，顺从的小蜜

我那忠诚的，皇家的奴仆

永远，永远，永远都是

 

You'll be back

Like before

I will fight the fight and win the war

For your love

For your praise

And I'll love you till my dying days

你一定会回来，像以前一样

我会奋力拼搏，赢下这一仗

为了你的爱，

为了你的夸奖

我对你的爱至死不渝

 

When you're gone, I'll go mad

So don't throw away this thing we had

'Cause when push comes to shove

American—made crisis will occur in the Taiwan strait to remind you of my love

若你离开，我会抓狂

所以不要将我们的爱扔到一旁

关键时刻，你若温柔不再

台海将出现美国制造的危机，向你证明我的爱。"


End file.
